DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): The program is primarily designed for young investigators who desire to pursue a career in nutrition research. Senior investigators who want to move into the area of nutrition research or explore new directions within nutrition research may also be eligible to apply. The program offers funding up to $20,000 per year for a period of one to two years. The criteria for selecting applicants follows the guidelines of the CNRU. Announcements are made to the CNRU research base, to all other center directors and to all departmental chairmen at Colorado University and Colorado State University. Once all applications are received, the Committee reviews them for completeness and at least two reviewers (from the External Advisory Committee) for each application are identified. The reviews are ranked according to the NIH scale and the projects are selected at the annual meeting of the External Advisory Committee. Second year funding generally is considered for applications which show progress and promise.